


Gauwalt's Shrine

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Part 1: Gauwalt, who still carries his Master's marks of abuse in his body and mind, comes home after being gone awhile and goes to his shrine.Part 2: Gauwalt has a new addition to his shrine.





	1. Gauwalt's Shrine

Gauwalt closed the front door and sighed, resting against it. It felt good to be home, especially because the past few weeks had been particularly exhausting. He wanted to just fall down to relax even further but knew that he wouldn’t be able to get up from the floor if he did so.

He sighed and barely pushed himself away from the door, heading further in. The apartment was small but cozy, its deep and warm colors filling Gauwalt’s mind with peace. He rarely came here anymore, as his masters tended to send him on important tasks all over the galaxy. Not that he was complaining, as their desires were far more important than his own.

With this thought, Gauwalt walked towards the slightly ajar bedroom door, wanting to make sure that everything was as it should be in there too. And it was. The bedroom, like the rest of the apartment, was small but just perfect. It fit everything he needed in there which were his bed, a small wardrobe, and the shrine that covered most of the room’s left side.

There were easily over a couple of dozen holos and figurines of various sith lords in it. Some of them had been or still were his masters, while others were simply there because of their noteworthiness as true sith. The largest space in his shrine was, of course, dedicated to his Master’s holo who was portrait as a hollow-eyed darkness with wide mouth and very sharp teeth.

Gauwalt walked to the shrine smiling softly and took one of the finely crafted figurines in his hand. It shared a great resemblance to Darth Mortis whose holo was also on the shelf higher up. Gauwalt looked around the room and hunched his shoulders, while slight redness began rising to his cheeks. He moved Mortis’ figurine from side to side a little, as if it was talking to him.

“’You may lick my boots, Gauwalt’,” he whispered, trying to make his voice match Mortis’ as much as possible. He felt a ting of embarrassment mixed with joy and continued further. “Thank you, master. This is a great honor,” he said shyly. He eyed the figurine’s feet, but decided against it, as he didn’t want to tarnish it.

“‘You’re the most loyal servant I have ever had.’”

“You’re too kind, master,” Gauwalt murmured under his breath, glancing at some of the other figurines on the shelves too. He grabbed a few of them and went down onto the floor. He arranged them to a half-circle around him, and soon each of them had said something encouraging and positive to him, except one. 

Gauwalt looked up at the holo of his Master, and thoughts of any other sith vanished immediately from his mind. He watched it awhile, the familiar feeling of yearning rising to the surface and making him swallow hard. “‘I’m going to come get you when the time is right, my sweet little Gauwalt’,” Gauwalt whispered, pulling his legs against his chest, hugging them hard.

“You promise?”

“’I promise.’” 


	2. Gauwalt's Shrine: Aleena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleena is someone else's OC

Gauwalt couldn’t wait to get home. The package he had fetch burned in his hands, and he was dying to open it. So much in fact that he stumbled on his apartment’s doorstep and crashed to the floor when losing his balance.

He yelped but managed to turn himself enough, so it was his shoulder that hit the floor and not the package. The pain hurt more than usual, as the training session’s bruises hadn’t yet healed completely. But after the initial, paralyzing shock of falling down had passed, Gauwalt quickly bounced up, pushing the pain aside.  

He slammed the front door shut and ran to the kitchen counter, putting the package gently there. It took a few precise cuts, before the contents were finally revealed. Gauwalt let out a small gasp and his heart began to beat faster, while he gingerly touched the custom figurine of Aleena. 

It had turned out even better than he had imagined. He nearly felt hesitant about picking it up, as he didn’t want to tarnish it. But he reminded himself that it was for him alone, and he could do anything he wanted with it. So, he picked it up and shivered at how cold the material felt in his hands.

He glanced at his bedroom door where the shrine was, but he didn’t want to take her there yet. Instead, he went to the living room couch and sat on the floor in front of it, so that he could lean against it. He crossed his legs and brought the figurine closer to himself. “’Are you hurt?’” he asked quietly, trying to mimic Aleena’s voice.

“There is pain, but it isn’t hurting that much. But… If- if you want to heal me, you can,” he said, using the same words he had used during her training a week or so back. His heart pounded in his chest while waiting for her to answer. Because even if she had been kind earlier, she might not say the same words again as before.

“’I’d be happy to.’”

Gauwalt had watched the figurine slightly awkwardly before, but now he had a starting, happy smile on his lips. He touched the figurine’s tiny hand, imagining Aleena healing him. “’I’m sorry I can’t do more.’” “Thank you, I feel much better now,” he said in return, his smile turning into a full blown one until he yawned a little. “’Please, just get some rest.’” 

“I will,” Gauwalt whispered. He watched Aleena smiling, feeling his chest tighten. He hesitated for a moment, before pulling her into a hug. She felt warm against him. “I'm eagerly waiting for the next time we're going to meet.”

“’I look forward to it as well.’”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
